PARAÍSO OSCURO
by lali2812
Summary: [ONE-SHOOT][SPOILER][SONGFIC] Contiene SPOILER referidos al manga de Nana. Si ya terminaste de leer el manga, no habrá problema. Narrado por Nana Osaki, que frente a un mar nevado de Inglaterra reflexiona sobre los últimos hechos de su vida. La soledad, el dolor y la culpa abruman su corazón.


Hola chicos, este es un one-shoot dedicado a aquellos que ya terminamos toda la serie de Nana (Tanto manga como animé) y por eso el aviso del spoiler.

**Así que, si no has terminado el manga... ¡NO SIGAS!**

Me inspiré en la canción DARK PARADISE de Lana Del Rey (mi cantante favorita) ya que encaja perfectamente con la situación que vive Nana, cuando supuestamente a finales del Manga se da a entender que ella está en Inglaterra luego de huir de Japón y abandonar a Hachi y los demás.

Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.** GRACIAS.**

* * *

_**PARAÍSO OSCURO**_

* * *

**All my friends tell me I should move on**  
**I'm lying in the ocean singing your song**  
**That's how you sang it**  
**Loving you forever can't be wrong**  
**Even though you're not here, won't move on**  
**That's how we played it**

_Todos mis amigos me dicen, que debo seguir adelante,_  
_Estoy flotando en el Océano cantando tu canción_  
_Así era como la cantabas_  
_Amarte por siempre no puede estar mal_  
_Aunque no estés aquí, no te vas_  
_Así era como la tocabas._

* * *

Aún me era posible recordar su fuerte perfume cada vez que miraba al mar mientras nevaba. Podía sentir sus delgados brazos rodeándome cada vez que la brisa golpeaba en mi rostro.

Sus delgados brazos...

¿Cómo fue posible que me lo ocultara? Aún peor, ¿cómo fue posible que yo no me diera cuenta?

Juraba conocerlo más que nadie y estaba convencida de que él era el pedazo de alma que me quitaron aquel día que mi madre se fue detrás de un hombre. Sin embargo, su alma no pertenecía necesariamente a mí -al menos no en su totalidad-, sino que, su débil y sufrida alma estaba hundida en las drogas.

_Ren, ¿cómo pudiste?_

* * *

**And there's no remedy for memory, your face is like a melody**  
**It won't leave my head**  
**Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine**  
**But I wish I was dead**

_Y no hay remedio para la memoria, tu rostro es como una melodía  
que no deja mi cabeza  
Tu alma me persigue diciéndome que todo está bien  
Pero deseo estar muerta_

* * *

El día que él me abandonó para siempre para formar parte del mar, no quise saber qué pasó. Y cuando unos días después Yasu me contó por lo que estaba pasando mi marido, no lo podía creer. Me sumí en una mezcla de sentimientos: odio y dolor.

_Ren, ¿la cocaína te hacía sentir aquello que no te podía hacer sentir yo?_

Me senté en la gélida arena de la localidad de Devon. Sí, me encontraba en Inglaterra. Había dejado Japón deseando dejar atrás todos mis tormentos, pero esos fantasmas se vinieron conmigo.

No tuve mejor idea que elegir un lugar de Inglaterra que me recordara cada invierno el mar nevado que nos pertenecía a Ren y a mí.

Me estaba torturando a mí misma, porque me sentía culpable.

* * *

**Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

_Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, es como un Paraíso Oscuro  
Nadie se compara a tí  
Tengo miedo de que no me estés esperando en el más allá_

* * *

La tortura era recordarlo siempre mientras observaba las olas. La tortura era haber abandonado a las únicas personas que se preocuparon por mí. Haber dejado a mi Hachi sóla con aquel enfermo de Takumi.

No había vuelta atrás. Estaba destinada a herir a quiénes me aman.  
Hace frío. Ren, necesito que me prestes tu campera de cuero. Necesito escuchar tu guitarra. Necesito que me beses, que me devuelvas el alma. La Nana que era murió cuando moriste tú.

Solo siento culpa.

_Oye Hachi, ¿me recordarás aún? El único sentimiento que aún permanece vivo en este helado corazón, son las ganas de verte._

* * *

**There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine**

_No hay duda, te veo en mi sueños  
Y todo el mundo me acosa, pero puedo sentirte tocándome  
No hay duda, te siento en mis sueños  
diciéndome que estás bien_

* * *

Eso es todo, si les gustó, dejen sus comentarios :D Estoy un poco perdida con FanFiction porque hace años no lo utilizo y mi cuenta anterior la perdí, pero seguiré haciendo FanFics, sobretodo de Nana que fue una historia que me llegó profundamente.

Yazawa-sama continúala D:


End file.
